


Know No Tomorrow

by Alithea



Category: Boogiepop Phantom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoko sees something she can't ignore in her friend's eyes. Takes place during the novel Boogiepop and Others. F/F warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know No Tomorrow

Morning light filtered into the room as a girl of roughly seventeen tiptoed about putting on her school uniform. She had decided the night before that she didn't want to be home alone, her mother having left because of the impending divorce and her father losing himself in other places (other beds? other women?), and it seemed like too much to ask to have one of her boyfriends pay for a hotel for the night. So she had called up her friend and found herself welcome. It reminded her of the old days, of sneaking in a sleep over at the hospital in junior high, giving comfort and finding comfort.

She was being watched from the bed by fiery brown eyes that were more relaxed and at ease than many ever witnessed. The girl knew she was being watched, but hummed happily to herself as she fastened her bra and then stepped into her school skirt, zipping it up slowly on purpose. She swung the uniform blouse on and then turned, her toes gliding easily along the floor in the ankle high socks and the fabric of her skirt billowing up and then down as she faced the occupant of the bed. She smiled brightly and then struck a slight pose.

"Like what you see," she asked and then started to laugh, heartily at first and then with some restraint, hand over her mouth. "Sorry," she squeaked. "I'd hate to wake your brother."

The girl tilted her head and observed the way she was being watched. She tried to determine the look on her friend's face. Her friend that others feared, the Fire Witch to many, but merely Nagi to her. She began to hum again, an old song about youth and love. The expression on Nagi's face remained the same, and for a moment the girl, Naoko Kamikishiro, thought she knew exactly what that look was. She shut her eyes and then stepped closer to the bed.

"Hey, Nagi?"

"Hmm?"

"Wanna be my girlfriend?"

Nagi blinked, shocked, but only momentarily, and then rolled over onto her back. She shut her eyes and moved her hands behind her head, sighing.

"I'm serious," Naoko said, and the tone was half-kidding, half-deadly serious. It almost always was, just so that, whatever the ultimate response was, it wouldn't be that big a deal. Or, at least, she pretended that it wasn't.

"Don't you have two boyfriends right now?" Nagi asked and then opened her eyes as she felt Naoko's weight on the mattress, the girl straddled her waist, resting most of her weight on her knees, though Nagi could feel her pressing into her stomach. She shut her eyes again, knowing that no one else could dare half of what Naoko was currently daring.

"I do, but," she paused and took a breath. "I'm not sure it's enough." And it wasn't, because the two boys she was dating were like the different sides of the same coin. She doubted one person would ever be enough for her. Her heart, once it felt a tremor of love, was brimming with it, and there was so much, to be felt and to be given, to take and to return, that she couldn't stand the thought of letting just one person have it. Or maybe, maybe she just hadn't found the right person yet.

Naoko leaned forward resting her weight on her hands, nose to nose with Nagi. She kissed her then and wanted to laugh for joy when she felt Nagi move her hands so that they were now snaking up under the unbuttoned blouse and caressing her skin. When the kiss ended she leaned back, more weight resting on Nagi than on her knees. She smiled broadly and shook her head.

"I could totally fall for you," Naoko said, shutting her eyes, because she knew she already had long ago. It was the look in Nagi's eyes, something great that lingered there. "Maybe it's just easy since we're already friends."

She looked down into Nagi's eyes, grinning softly, and found that expression again, part of her hated being right the first time, for no other reason than it seemed a shame her friend should keep those feelings from her, and for so long. Looking, she could tell that those feelings had been held in check for a long time. She was terrible. She'd been doing the same thing, but her reasons felt different. She wiggled slightly and chuckled, because Nagi's hands rested at her hips, obedient and still.

"Could you share?" Naoko asked and then bit her bottom lip. It was an unfair question, she knew it was, and so she moved forward again and sang in a whisper into Nagi's ear, "Life is brief young maiden; fall in love, before the crimson bloom fades from your lips, before the tides of pa-"

She laughed, joyous and free, as Nagi pulled her close and then rolled her onto her back, kissing her deeply, so much deeper than even a boy like Akio would dare. There was no regretting such a kiss. It was too powerful and sad to be thought of with regret.

Nagi pulled back and whispered into Naoko's ear, "I want you to know tomorrows, Naoko. I can-" Naoko's finger pressed into Nagi's lips cutting off the negative thought, the implied rejection. Nagi swallowed and looked down at her.

_Same expression_, Naoko thought and then said, "But you already do." She moved her finger away and wrapped her arms about Nagi's neck and pulled her down into another kiss.

"You'll be late for school." Nagi muttered between kisses.

"Then I'll skip," Naoko whispered. "I don't mind that you're a bad influence on me."

End.


End file.
